To Waste Away
by Chantertwo
Summary: Lynn is a new Pokemon trainer, daughter of May and Ash Ketchum. When she goes out on her journey, she thinks it will be boring, until she meets a boy named Kole that will change her life... Forever.
1. The Pokemon

1

A gentle breeze blew across her face, cascading her deep brown hair in various ways. It was slightly chilly, but that was logical. The clock beside her blinked on and off neon greens number, 11:28 P.M. The sky was a powerful navy blue, with the starlight shining directly upon her face. It danced across her hazel eyes... This was her night. It wasn't just any night either, this night she would turn 13. The age where she could finally begin her journey through the region of Siir, to battle gym leaders and eventually make it into the Pokemon League... But that would be a long time.

The clock read 12:00, she silently stood up from her balcony, and opened a door while sliding into a room. Immediately she shut the door, took off the nightgown she was wearing, and slipped into a gentle sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, her mothers voice pierced through her head. She pulled the covers over her head, trying to drown out the sounds. But still, they kept rushing at her.

"Lynn! Get out of bed! It's your birthday and I just spent the entire morning cooking up your breakfast, if you're not going to get up for it at least tell me so I can eat my own cooking!"

Annoyed by this comment, Lynn flipped her blankets off her ans stood up. She walked across the comfortable rug over to her dresser, and began to mix and match clothes. Finally she settled on a simple pair of old and tight jeans, with a pink T-shirt-shirt that had a red heart on the front. Simple, and effective. Just as she had picked out her clothes, she grabbed an aquamarine colored comb off her dresser and looked in the mirror while combing her dark hair. And finally, she bound down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up mom, sheesh. You could at least buy an alarm clock or something, do you know how annoying it is to hear you consistently yelling at me, over and over?" Lynn nit picked.

"That's why I do it!" She said enthusiastically, as Lynn sat down. The second she had a plate of warm food was thrust in front of her - all of her favorites.

"You're father's coming home from work early today, he will be here in about two hours. After breakfast you can go watch him on Television, he's competing in another battle again... He just wont stop reliving his childhood." Her mother rambled on. Lynn didn't really care, she was too engrossed in her food to really pay attention any ways. "Oh... I'm sorry! I forgot to wish you a happy birthday! How does it feel to finally be 13? I know I was excited when I turned 13. I was riding my bike through the woods when -"

Lynn gulped down a hefty portion of eggs, "Yeah, mom, I've heard the story before. It feels nice... Different. I've been excited for this day for a long time, and I hope I'm not disappointed."

"Well, I imagine you wont dear. Now go watch T.V., I'll wash up the dishes."

Moments later, Lynn was gazing at the Television set. The brightly lit colors danced across her eyes as she watched the Pokemon battle ensue before her.

"And now" the announcer stated, "The Champion of the Elite Four has two Pokemon left, and the Challenger only has one! How will this battle turn out? Trainers, on the count of three please choose your Pokemon!"

Each trainer then took out a Pokeball, the crowd was full of awe. Who would win?

"THREE!"

Two Pokeballs flew onto the stadium, and Lynn saw them both release a Pokemon. The Champion - her father, had selected a powerful Swellow. It was painted a majestic royal blue, with its wings bearing streaks of dirty white. It's beak was an astounding yellow color, and it's eyes were darker that the darkest night. Whereas the Challenger had selected a Lickitung. It's fat, pink, blubbery skin was all over the place as it's brightly lit red tongue rolled out in front of it. It's eyes were a blue of calm anxiety, filled to the brim with hope and fear. Both Pokemon immediently began to battle back and forth.

"Swellow, use Drill Peck now!"

The Swellow dived toward the Lickitung, just as Swellow got close Lickitung opened up it's mouth and fired a beam of ice at the Swellow! Lynn flinched as the beam was about to hit, but suddenly it did a quick roll out of the way. It's beak began to rapidly spin as it got even more closer, and finally it impacted. The Lickitung gave out a cry of pain as it hit the floor, and each trained recalled their Pokemon.

It hadn't been extraordinary, but it had been an entertaining battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As her father walked through the door, Lynn suddenly flung herself at him as fast as she could. She briefly hugged him, then proceeded to congratulate him on winning the battle.

"Good job at the battle, Dad! You were excellent, I can't believe he even got into the finals, no offense to the trainer, but his Lickitung seemed a bit weak..." She began to exclaim.

"Er... Thanks. It was a powerful Pokemon, but it may of been a different outcome if it was a stronger one." When he had said the word May, her mothers ears had perked up.

"What is that, dear?" Lynn's mom asked.

"Nothing honey." Her father replied, "Hey, Lynn, come into the living room with me, I have a surprise for you!"

Joy flew through her body. She was 13, and it was customary for 13 year olds to receive their first Pokemon on their 13th birthday. She could only imagine what the surprise was, but she was more than certain it was a Pokemon. What else could it be? As she jumped on the couch, her father sat calmly beside her. He took out a single Pokeball.

"Now... I was originally going to let you pick a Pokemon out of my collection. However, I decided that you'd have to start your journey like me, learning everything along the way with an inexperienced Pokemon. I also realized that each Pokemon had it's own personality, and I didn't want you to pick a Pokemon on how strong it was and ignore it's feelings, I wanted you to pick a Pokemon and bond with it. So to avoid that happening, I decided to pick out your own Pokemon. Please don't yell at me, I only did was I thought was right. I didn't choose a weak one, it will be strong once you train it enough. And battling isn't about brute strength, it's about strategy and tactics, that's how you win battles."

Thought began to pop up in her head. What Pokemon was it? Would she start her journey today? Just how HAD her dad started his journey? But her questions were short lived when he opened the Pokeball, and her Pokemon came out in a flash of white light.


	2. Sneasel!

1Lynn stared hard at the Pokemon that had come out of the Pokeball. It had very dark fur. In fact, looking closely at it she could tell it was black. Its eyes were jet black, and two orange ovals resided on its body. There were one on its chest and one directly below its nose. The Pokemon was very short, but inspecting it further she saw two steel claws on each one of its hands and feet. It seemed to have a tail made of red leaves, three crimson leaves arched away from its bottom, and one leaf of the same color poked out of its head like an Indian war feather.

"Sneasel!" The Pokemon growled.

Lynn was thrilled with the Pokemon, it was small and agile. Yet it seemed to

sport the power needed for a Pokemon, she approved full heartedly!

"Oh dad, thank you! Thank you!" She said and she flung her arms around him.

"Oh... It's nothing at all, dear. I also have some other things." He replied as he pulled some things out of his pocket. "Here are 6 Pokeballs, and of

course, a Pokedex."

Lynn gratefully took the items, and put them in her purse. She then turned to her Sneasel, and looked at it nervously. She wasn't sure what to do... She would probably be leaving home soon, to go on her journey. She had done all of her packing a week ago.

"Dad... When should I leave?"

"Whenever you wish, Lynn."

She took Sneasel's Pokeball and returned it in a flash of brilliant light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after she had received her first Pokemon, she was rapidly thrust out the door of her own home and forced to start her journey - alone. She grudgingly trekked across plains of green fields, in her own little world, thinking the entire time on the way there.

She was just starting her Pokemon journey, but she was already a very good trainer. She often had had mock battles with her dad while using one of his Pokemon, and occasionally she would win. She also watched his battles a lot, and he almost always won fairly easily. He had been the Elite 4 Champion for over 15 years, he rarely lost.

That's why she was hesitant to tell people her full name. Every time she did, people instantly compared her to her mother and father. Her mother was the best competition Pokemon trainer in possibly the world, and her father was an insanely good trainer. People always compared her to them, and she was sick of it. She wanted people to judge her for whom she was, not who she was related to.

She sat down on the grass a pulled out her Pokedex. Its sleek red frame caught her eye, and she pondered how to hold it. Eventually she settled on holding it like a mobile gaming system, and started to thumb through the different options. One was "Pokemon" another was "Map". She clicked map. Her wish was granted true when a large map of the Siir region appeared on her screen. She saw a town that was up ahead on the map...called "Sentry Valley". Perhaps that would be the idea place to settle for the night, it was already 5 o clock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quaint little town, she admitted. She liked it better than the town they had been living in all the time, and this was the perfect opportunity to actually visit another town. As she walked down the street, she couldn't help but look around and see all the wondrous sights. Stores, homes, and Pokemon battles were everywhere. But finally she arrived at the Pokemon center.

She walked in the center, and saw Nurse Joy at the front of the desk. She

walked up to her.

"Er...hello, Nurse Joy? I have a question...where can I sign up to compete

in the Siir region Battle Competition?" Lynn asked.

"Oh! Hello dear! Just fill out this application form, and turn it in here." She said as she gave Lynn a piece of paper and a pen, while indicating to a wire basket on the front desk.

"All right, thank you."

She sat down and immediately began to fill out the form. Some of the questions were a bit odd to her. Height? 5"6. Age? 13. Hair color? Brown. Eye color? Hazel. Weight? 96 pounds. Skin color? White. She finally got to the last question, and hesitated when it had a blank for her name...first and last. Obligingly she signed in her first name...Lynn. But she just didn't want to sign the second one...she scrawled in Ketchum in the messiest handwriting she could.

She hurriedly threw the paper in the basket and ran out of the Pokemon center, and crashed headlong into a boy a bit older than her who was holding

a guitar.

"Oomph!" She cried out and she flew backwards into the grass. The only response she got was a brief "Sorry" as he walked away. She glared at his retreating silhouette and made sure everything was in her purse. It was, so she went in search to try out her Pokemon in a battle. Eventually she spotted a group of 10 or twenty people in a circle around an arena, and she watched.

She took mild interest in the battle that involved a fairly weak Aipom and a powerful Machop. Although the Machop was much more powerful, the agile Aipom quickly circled it and dodged all of the enemy attack without getting hit. It then proceeded to swing its tail right into the Machop's face. The Machop managed to hurl a rock directly into Aipom's body, smacking it backwards several feet. However, the Aipom continued to do its old strategy multiple times over and over again until finally, the Machop fell to the ground.

Could she battle that trainer and win?

"Hey, you!" She cried out to the male trainer who had just lost, as she stepped forward to the homemade stadium (which included a thin layer of dirt around a bunch of grass). "I challenge you to a battle! 1 Pokemon each!"

"Alright then, let's see what you're made of, hot stuff!" The boy joked as he

threw a Pokeball on the ground.

Angered by the comment, she threw her Pokeball containing Sneasel.

The boy had chosen a Marill as his Pokemon. It had a round azure body that curved every which way as it angrily puffed itself into a large ball, and her Sneasel barred its claws menacingly. Lynn waited for the opponent to make a move, but he never did after two minutes of waiting.

"C'mon Sneasel, use Slash now!"

She knew how to battle - she WAS the daughter of the Elite 4 champion after all. Deftly the Sneasel jumped toward the Marill and swiped its claws

toward the Marill's body. The Marill cried out as the sharp claws dug into its leather-like skin. Lynn's Sneasel jumped out of the way of a fast jet of water that had been

propelled by the Marill and jumped toward the Sneasel yet again, slashing it once more.

"Is this all you have? I expected better from a boy like you!" She taunted, "Finish it Sneasel, Faint Attack!"

Her Sneasel had a glint in its eye, and suddenly it disappeared. Everyone was astonished as it appeared right above the Marill. Sneasel was about to strike but as it did, the trainer called out an attack.

"Marill, use Rollout now!"

Lynn was suddenly alarmed when the blue Pokemon curled up into a tight ball and bounced upwards, knocking Sneasel down to the hard ground. Marill took advantage of the winded Sneasel and began to roll over it. The attack was getting more powerful with each second. Lynn waited however to strike with the next move. The Marill was

reaching the edge of the ring...

"Now Sneasel! Use Faint Attack then Metal Claw!"

Her Sneasel disappeared from view and reappeared behind the rolling Marill. The trainer told it to stop rolling, but it was too late. Sneasel's claws began to glow white and as it did, Sneasel swung up delivering a hard blow to the unnoticing Marill. The forceful move knocked Marill out of the arena. Rules were rules, Pokemon

couldn't leave the arena.

The boy who she had just battled walked up to her, and to her surprise shook her hand. "Sorry for taunting you earlier. I'm Kole."

"Hi. I'm Lynn." She responded as she looked up to get a good look at him.

To her surprise it was the kid who she had bumped into her earlier, outside the Pokemon Center.


End file.
